Battle for Dream Island Three
Speaker Box: Hello, I am Speaker Box. I have returned. I got a new Dream Island for any competitors. And this time there will be some rejected characters from before and some classics. We will also use old challenges from the other seasons. We also re-designed the Cake at Stake Place. A lot of things are new. So let's see how this turns out. 2 per user. Sign Ups Team Returnees (5 on team) An example is Firey. He was on both BFDI and BFDIA, any returnee is from one of those seasons. That includes debuter David. 1. Firey - Firey (Obviously...XD) 2. Bomby - TDTS 3. Coiny - TrentFan 4. Needle- Omgdeadpeople 5. Teardrop - OJ Team Recommended An example is Remote. Remote had a chance to join but didn't have enough votes. You could also join as people who didn't get into BFDIA. This does not include David. 1. Firey Jr. (Do I have to repeat myself...XD) 2. Tune - TDTS 3. Bracelety - TrentFan 4. Fries- Omgdeadpeople 5. Book - OJ Gallery Coiny.png|Coiny Bomby.png|Bomby Firey.png|Firey TD.png|Teardrop Needy.png|Needle Fries.jpg|Fries (When he was recommended) Book.png|Book Fireyjr.png|Firey Jr. Elimination Table Pre-Chat Speaker Box: Hello Firey. Firey Jr. Tune. Firey: Hi. MY Speaker Box is better by the way. >_> Speaker Box: Okay. I want to cry tears now. I cry acid *cries putting acid on the ground* Okay, I am done. Welcome Bomby, Bubble, and Bracelety. Bubble: Hoi! It's great to be back! Firey: BUBBLE! *pops her* Ooops. Speaker Box: It's alright. We got a Recovery Center. But just one. The rest were cut for Budget Cuts. Bubble should be back soon. Bracelety: That's good! Hi everyone! ......Does anyone know why I got the least votes to get into BFDIA? Firey: Because nobody likes you? O.O Did I say that out loud? Bracelety: Oh. Aww, I thought I was likable. *frowns* Firey Jr.: *hits Bracelety* YOU ARGUING WITH FIREY? Bracelety: Ow! I wasn't! Please don't hurt me. Firey Jr. That's right. MEOW. Bracelety: I'm sorry! Did I do something? Tune: *whistles and sings* I am gonna win this! Bomby: *eats Banana and runs mumbling* Firey: Hey Tune and Bomby! Firey Jr. *slaps Bracelety* Meow. Needle: *walks in* Fries: *eats Fries* Bracelety: *to Firey Jr* Did I do something? Needle: Hi all! Speaker Box: The Recovery Center was broken, so Bubble won't come back, so we will get a replacement. Unless Bubble comes back, so we'll be trying to get a replacement. Meanwhile continue to talk. Speaker Box: Okay we have our possible replacements and you can choose who it is. Vote for: Coiny, Blocky, Donut, or Dora, I will decide between the top two. We have a speech from each of them: Dora: *talking really fast* Hi I'm Dora! I need this island, since I only eat food! I like food! But I can only have so much limited food! Islands are so delicious! You think I eat weird? Look at Fries! I wish I had Fries' shovel he gave me so I can make an island with it. So I can stay alive, because I like living, so yeah, please choose me. Donut: Okay guys, I'm sorry for being a jerk. But I blame Match and Pencil. I'll be nicer! Seriously! Just give me one more chance to prove myself! ........I'll still hate Match and Pencil, but I will be as nice as I can be! Blocky: Come on guys, I deserve a third chance. Besides I don't have my friends here, so I won't be as tough a competition. Vote for me and I'll give you a free: Blocky's Funny International Doings product for a discounted price! ......Of 10%.......... Coiny: Guys.....Friends.........Firey, I deserve to be on Dream Island! If Firey got in, so should I. Please, think about it. Firey's already WON once, and that was just of luck. I'll win on skill. Please. It's a chance to redeem myself for losing to him! *points at Firey* And......well, yeah! Please! For the sake of my pride, my hatred of Firey, and my awesome speeches, please let me in. Speaker Box: You may now vote for either one. Firey: I vote Coiny....NOT! *slaps Coiny* I vote for Dora, altough they are all awful! (XD) Firey Jr: I vote with my amigo. *slaps Coiny* I vote for Dora to come in. Bomby: *eats banana* I vote Coiny. Speaker Box: Tune, Bracelety? Tune (B.T.W I made it that Tune sings everything he says XD): *sings* Which contestant should I vo-oteeeee. I vote Coiny, Coiny, Gotta voo-otte Coiny-y-y Bracelety: I vote Donut, I kind of feel your pain. Speaker: Okay. I have the results. Blocky: What? I got no votes? *Is punched to TLC* Speaker Box: The rest of you at least got one vote, but at just ONE vote is: Donut: WHAT!?! *Is thrown to the TLC* Speaker Box: Remember if someone joins as you, you still may join. That means Coiny and Dora are the two finalists for the spot, both scoring an equal amount of points. Speaker Box: So, Coiny and Dora both have a chance at joining. Coiny: Thanks Bomby and Tune now I have a chance of joining AND beating Firey! Dora: *talking fast* Yay! I might win and get to eat an island! It's been so long! I'm starving! Thanks Firey's! Now if I lose, I can find a shovel! SHOVELS! Needle: I vote for Coiny he is sooo... Fries: Dora because heat and fire makes fries! And Coiny is Dumb! Speaker Box: Because Dora annoys me more than Coiny, she goes to the TLC. *Punches her to the TLC* So Coiny has joined the competition* Coiny: *high fives Needle, Bomby, and Tune* Fries: Aww why Coiny I need too Give Dora that Island Coiny is Worthless. Needle: ..l Coiny: *to Fries* Hey! Sorry I'd insult you or make an actual comeback but I have to save those for Firey. Fries: Whatever! *Eats fries* Coiny: So who's left to join? Speaker Box: We do not know. But we just have two spots left, the spots have been filled up by Firey, Bomby, you, Needy, Tune, Bracelety, Firey Jr., and Fries. Just two remain to come. Needle: *Slaps Speaker box* Don't call me Needy! Speaker Box: Wait there has been an error in the votes, Bracelety actually got the least votes to join, from the recommended characters, we accidentally thought he had the most. My mistake. Now what to do with that? Bomby: I vote Bracelety to stay! Tune: *sings* I vote Bra-ce-le-tyyyyy! Speaker Box: Fine, Bracelety you can stay. Anyways the competition will now begin. Any questions before I read out the rules and assign team chats? Firey: Nope. Firey Jr.: *slaps Speaker Box* Don't mess with Firey. MEOW. Speaker Box: Ow. Okay time for the rules. Rule 1: Eliminated Contestants must be treated with TLC. Rule 2: I will give challenges, you will go to Cake at Stake if you lose, no Announcer-Crushers, Rule 3: No godplaying, Rule 4: No bounding off your other posts, and Rule 5: Don't ask for any other cakes. Okay good. Team Returnees Chat Coiny: Well, looks like it finally started. Needle, Bomby, TD, let's win this! Oh and yeah..........Firey too.........kinda. Needle: Yeah! Coiny: Well, I know we'll probably win the challenge. As long as Firey doesn't mess it up. Team Recommended Chat Firey Jr.: Wait...WHERE'S FIREY! AAAAAAAH!! *dies and then comes back to life* O_O Bracelety: You alright Firey Jr.? Challenge 1 - Lofty Speaker Box: Welcome to today's challenge, but first come up with a team name. The best team name wins an advantage in the challenge. Firey Jr.: They FIREY FIREIFFIC FIREYS! Firey: Umm.. The We Hate Coiny Clan? The WHCC for short. Bracelety: Um sure, Firey Jr. Coiny: No, no Firey, it should be The We Hate Firey Bunch. There were two major mistakes.